Alice the Braveheart
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: An alternate ending to Disney's 1951 classic in which Alice is executed in front of the Queen of Hearts and all of Wonderland. But, she is not going to go down easily. *SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING.


Disclaimer 1: I do not own "Alice in Wonderland," or its characters. They are property of the Walt Disney Company and the family of Lewis Carroll.

Author's Note:

If you ever watched Walt Disney's 1951 version of "Alice in Wonderland," you will see how the movie ends with Alice waking up just as the Wonderland inhabitants are moving in for the kill. However, what if that scene never happened and the Queen of Hearts carried out Alice's execution as she intended to with all of the Wonderland inhabitants watching with lust and power? Keep in mind, that this is based on William Wallace's execution in the 1995 movie, "Braveheart." Thus, this story will be rated M for how this will play out. So, enjoy and let me know what you think of it.

"Alice the Braveheart"

By GKHJ123

The sounds of silence rang throughout the dungeons of the Queen of Hearts' castle. Inside one of the many cells that house the castle's prisoners, a young girl sat in the cell wiping her eyes with a handkerchief as tears were falling down her face. Her name was Alice Kingsley Liddell, a beautiful 12 year old girl from England who came to Wonderland to follow a white rabbit. What she ended up doing was letting her curiosity get the best of her and because of her actions at her trial due to a stunt she did not even pull at a croquet match between her and the queen, she was now about to die. Her favorite blue dress was dirty and her black hair bow was nearly coming undone. Yet, as she cried her tears of fear and sadness, Alice knew deep in her heart that if she was going to die, she was not going to die a crying little girl. Alice was becoming a young woman and she had her whole life ahead of her: graduating from grammar school and moving on to Oxford to become an author; marrying the man of her dreams and raising a family full of happy children. Yet, despite the fact she was about to have her life end this way, she wanted to show the Queen and King of Hearts and all the citizens of Wonderland, that she was going to die a defiant woman and not the little girl they all thought she was. But, would she show it?

The day of the execution came with all of the inhabitants gathered on the croquet field where the match between the queen and Alice happened only a day earlier, but now, an executioner's stage was built on it. Normally, the Queen and King would have their prisoners executed in the castle courtyard, but today was different as the Queen wanted Alice put to death on the same spot where she humiliated the Queen. To energize the crowd for what they were about to see, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were on stage roughhousing with one another. To them, it just seemed like another unbirthday to them and to everyone else. But, today, was a very special one as a little girl who came to their unbirthday party and failed to solve one of their silly riddles, was going to be dealt with in the manner only the Queen of Hearts could carry out. The cheers and screams could be heard from the cell where Alice was in. She clutched onto a set of Rosary Beads that she always kept with her at all times.

"I'm so afraid," Alice whispered to herself as she looked up towards the ceiling of her cell. "Give me the courage and strength to die well." Alice had been offered a last meal as was customary in Wonderland to all those who were soon to lose their heads. She was offered tarts that were the Queen's favorites, but she refused them, preferring her usual diet of tea and crumpets. Just then, a black playing card with an Ace on the front, walked up to Alice's cell and banged on the door. Alice dusted herself off and walked over to the cell where the playing card stood.

"It's time, prisoner," he said in a deep rough voice. Opening the door, the playing card yanked the black hair ribbon off of her head and Alice was led out of her cell as the crowds continued to yell and jeer just as the Mad Hatter and March Hare had just finished their roughhousing as the Knave of Hearts walked onto the platform, followed by two other playing cards who wore executioner's masks on their faces.

"Here she comes!" called a voice and the crowd fell silent as Alice was led into the croquet field towards the stage chained like a mad dog or wild animal. As she was led towards the stage, the Wonderland citizens began to throw things at her like fruits and vegetables at her, but Alice refused to give in to the taunting she was now enduring. Taking the chains off of her neck, Alice was led up the stairs to the stage where the Knave of Hearts and the two executioners were waiting. Alice was led over towards them and a chair was brought out and placed in front of the rabid crowds. The white rabbit, which Alice had been chasing throughout her time in Wonderland, stood before the crowd and the Knave of Hearts waved his hand and the crowd fell silent.

"Her majesty the Queen of Hearts," he began. "Has called you all here today to witness the execution of this prisoner who is charged with humiliating her majesty in a game of croquet and stated inappropriate remarks during her trial. His royal lordship, the Knave of Hearts, will now oversee the execution of the prisoner." Once the White Rabbit was finished, the Knave walked over to Alice and smiled at how she looked on the day of her execution. He put his hand under her cheek and raised her head towards his.

"Welcome my dear," he whispered in an icy cold voice. "You are going to die today for your crimes and that I am pretty sure that everyone here today will leave here satisfied and no one would be more so than my sister, the Queen of Hearts." Alice looked up at the Queen and King of Hearts on their thrones overlooking the execution site. The Queen gave an evil smirk as she saw Alice nearly facing death. She then gave a wave of her hand towards the Knave and he gave a shocking order to Alice.

"Take off your clothes, my dear," he ordered. Alice was shocked at what he just said as she thought that she was just going to be beheaded, but Alice could now see that everyone had different plans for her. The knave of hearts grabbed Alice's hand and threw her towards the chair and Alice was now being jeered at by the inhabitants.

"If you don't start stripping," growled the Knave. "I will do it myself. Do you understand?!"

Alice silently nodded and looked out towards the crowd. The knave then waved his hand again and silence fell on the crowd.

"You will remove what I will tell you to remove," he said. "Once you have removed what I told you to remove, you will then throw them into the crowd. Now, start with your shoes."

Following his orders, Alice sat down in the chair and began to take off her black Mary Jane shoes. She first took off her left shoe followed by her right shoe and once they were removed, she threw them into the crowds.

"Remove your stockings," said the Knave and Alice grabbed each leg and began to pull off her white stockings, starting with her left and then her right. Her feet were now beginning to feel the icy cold surface of the execution stage as she threw her white stocking into the crowd.

"Get up," ordered the Knave and then looked at Alice again with cold eyes. "Now, remove your pinafore."

Alice reached around her back and untied her white pinafore, sliding it off and throwing it into the crowd. As she threw it, she could see the mushroom that the caterpillar told her to eat whenever she wanted to grow bigger than the Wonderland citizens. She now wished she could be bigger than everyone, but that was not to be.

"Remove your dress, my dear," said the Knave and Alice once again reached around her back and unzipped the back of her favorite blue dress, pulling it over her shoulders and tossing it into the crowds where she saw her dress ripped to shreds. Standing in her corset and petticoat, Alice felt like crying, but she couldn't, despite the fact that the destruction of her dress meant the destruction of her childhood.

"Remove your petticoat," said the Knave and Alice doing as she was told, slid her petticoat onto the stage exposing her bloomers as she was then forced to throw it into the crowds and watch as they ripped her favorite petticoat to shreds.

"Remove your undergarments," ordered the Knave and Alice, realizing that she had been through enough, hesitated as removing her corset, camisole and bloomers meant that her private areas would be exposed for all to see.

Impatient, the Knave grabbed his knife from his pocket and slid it down the back of Alice's corset, causing it to fall off and he then sliced off her camisole and exposed her breasts and he then threw Alice to the ground and took his hands and pulled off Alice's bloomers exposing her vagina and leaving her standing naked for all to see as the knave threw Alice's undergarments into the crowd. Once Alice was naked, he waved his hand again and the crowd fell silent as the two other executioners brought her to her feet.

"Now," he called. "Behold the true evil of Wonderland." The crowd roared with excitement at this remark and Alice looked at the tools they were now going to use on her.

"You will fall to your knees now, my dear," continued the Knave as he walked in front of the now naked Alice restrained by the two other executioners. "Declare yourself the Queen's loyal subject and beg her mercy." To show he meant business, he removed a tarp that had an executioner's axe underneath and Alice, trying to stay brave and strong as much as possible, looked at the Knave with cold eyes and then looked out into the crowds where she saw the doormouse in his teacup with the Mad Hatter and March Hare watching. The Knave thought that now was the moment for the first part of Alice's execution.

"ROPE!" he cried and the crowd cheered wildly as one of the executioners placed a noose around Alice's neck and pulling onto a rope, the other executioner pulled her into the air as the Knave of Hearts looked on.

"That's it!" he shouted. "Stretch her!" Alice moaned and groaned as the noose was tightening around her neck, all of the air being choked from her air passage as she defiantly looked at the Queen of Hearts from out in the distance. Realizing that she had been deprived of enough air, the Knave gave the executioner holding the rope a signal and the executioner dropped Alice onto the stage as the crowd once again cheered. Coughing and gasping for air, Alice tried to get back on her feet, but couldn't.

"Pleasant, yes?" remarked the Knave as he placed his cloak with the royal Wonderland emblem in front of Alice's face.

"Now," he continued. "All you have to do now is kiss the royal emblem on my cloak and you will feel no more."

Realizing that this was another trick in an effort to make her bow to the queen, Alice rose to her feet and the Queen and King as well as the crowd gasped in shock and horror at what they had just witnessed. Even the Knave of Hearts was stunned by what he saw in front of him, a young girl defienetly refusing to die or give up for that matter. But, the Queen of Hearts was watching everything like the rest of her subjects and the Knave of Hearts, although he felt like he should stop, had no choice but to move on to the next stage of Alice's execution.

"RACK HER!" he called and the crowd cheered again as Alice's arms and legs were tied to ropes and Alice was pulled up into the air as her arms and legs were stretched tightly as she began to feel her breasts harden due to the cold air that was circulating around her body and she began to feel something wet between her legs as she realized that she was now beginning to wet herself from all the humiliation she was going through. Yet, as her insides flowed from her vagina, all Alice could do was to hang on as her body was being stretched to its limits. She felt her limbs starting to crack and began to scream in pain and agony, but still remained defiant to her captors.

"Enough?" asked the Knave and he signaled the executioners to stop and Alice was lowered back onto the ground. Her arms and legs were stretched to the point where Alice could no longer walk and the two executioners had to drag over to where the chair was during Alice's forced strip. Now, it had been replaced by a large cross and Alice was tied onto the cross and then she felt the pain of something far more unexpected, as she screamed in pain again due to a pair of large nails being hammered into her hands and feet. She could feel and see the blood pouring onto the stage as the queen of hearts looked on with evil eyes. But, Alice did not have time to feel the pain of the nails as she felt a large knife being placed on her stomach and gasped loudly as she realized that she was now being disemboweled.

"It can all end right now," whispered the knave to Alice. "Peace, bliss, just say it; cry out 'Mercy.'" The crowd of Wonderland inhabitants who were now admired by Alice's bravery began to cry out to her to say 'Mercy.'

"Mercy!" cried the Doormouse and soon afterward, all of the Wonderland inhabitants began to cry out to Alice to shout, 'mercy.' Even the Queen of Hearts, who hated Alice with every part of her body, was astonished that someone like Alice would be defiant in her final moments and although she wanted to silence her subjects, she couldn't do such a thing, even her husband was also star struck by someone as brave as Alice.

Hearing the crowd's pleas, Alice tried to take in whatever air she could muster and turned to the Knave of Hearts who then towards the crowd and his sister.

"The prisoner wishes to say a word," he shouted and Alice gathered whatever strength she had left and looked up towards the Wonderland skies and taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and cried out as loud as she could.

"MERCY ON WONDERLAND!" she screamed and the crowd was shocked and saddened by what they had just seen and the King of hearts began to shed a small tear, but realizing that Alice did not say just 'mercy,' the Queen remorsefully nodded to her brother that the time had come for Alice to be beheaded. She turned her head towards the crowd and saw all of the characters she had come to meet on her journey. Some were in tears and some bowed their heads in respect and admiration of Alice's bravery. She continued to look at the crowds and the executioners gripped the axe tightly and just as they were about to behead Alice, she could hear the sounds of her sister's voice calling out to her and as the axe struck her head, Alice could see the area turn white and her eyes closed as if she were falling asleep.

"Alice! Alice!" cried her sister. "Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson?" Alice, now hearing her sister and realizing that she was now once again wearing her blue dress, pinafore, and accessories woke up from her dream and began to recite what the caterpillar had spoken to her.

"Hmm, hmm, oh!" she gasped, trying to put her nightmare behind her. "How doth the little crocodile improve each shining tail and pour the waters of the…"

"Alice," sighed her sister, not realizing what she had been saying. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," apologized Alice. "But, you see, the caterpillar said…"

"Caterpillar?" interrupted her sister, slightly confused as to what came out of Alice's mouth. "Oh, for goodness sakes…Alice, I…" But she realized that the sun was going down and that they had to go home.

"Oh, well," she said, exasperated. "Come along, it's time for tea."

Alice grabbed her cat, Dinah and followed her sister out of the park and towards home, realizing that her time in Wonderland was full of curiosity and danger and although she would have to one day reveal what was in her head to someone, but for right now, she was glad to be home in a world of her own.


End file.
